Oh, Just Kiss Already
by Princess Lily E.C.A
Summary: Sirius is in love with Jessica. Jessica’s mad at Sirius for turning her hair green. Both tell their side of the story to their journals. Also includes: girls attempting to get into Sirius’ trousers, notes passed in Charms class, pranks played on Sn


Title: Oh, Just Kiss Already!

Author: Princess Lily E.C.A.

Summary: Sirius is in love with Jessica.  Jessica's mad at Sirius for turning her hair green.  Both tell their side of the story to their journals.  Also includes: girls attempting to get into Sirius' trousers, notes passed in Charms class, pranks played on Snape, and Lily and James "looking for a spoon." 

Disclaimer: While I wish I owned Harry Potter, I sadly do not.  I shall have to settle for re-reading my copies of the books.

A/N: This is a story I wrote as a Christmas present for my friend and fellow Harry Potter obsessor Jessica.  It's the first story I've ever written using journal format and British English, so try and bear with me!  

September 3rd  5:23 PM

            Seventh year has finally arrived and has gotten of to quite an interesting start.  Term started only two days ago and already Susan, Jane, Abigail, Helen, Ellen, Amelia, Becky, and Danielle have attempted (and failed) to get into my trousers.  Bit annoying really, but quite smashing for my self-esteem.  Jessica still won't look at me.  Alright, so maybe putting the colour-changing hair potion in her soup wasn't the best way to show my affection, but she looked so adorable with green hair.  James suggested that maybe she was laughing on the inside, but somehow I doubt it.  Well, I'm sure I can think of something to win back her affections.  Well…maybe just win them in the first place.  Must remember the proper order of things.  

-Sirius

****

September 3rd  5:48 PM

            Second day of term and things are going rather well.  Put some hair-loss potion in Sirius's pumpkin juice at dinner.  It should kick in while he sleeps.  Thought he could turn my hair green, did he?  Bastard.  He keeps staring at me for some reason.  It's kind of cute in a stalker-ish sort of way.  I do hope he doesn't plan to cut me up into little pieces and hide me in the floor boards.  Well if he tries, I'll just have to kick his sorry little arse now won't I?

-Jessica

****

September 4th  2:30 PM

            Hmm…hair appears to be gone.  Interesting how I mentioned to Jessica at supper that my pumpkin juice tasted a little off and she just grinned and told me that I must be imagining things.  Passed her a note in Charms this morning:

J,

All of my hair appears to be gone.  Would you happen to know anything about that?

Love, S

S,

I have one word for you: green.

Love, J

Of course, that was when Professor Flitwick noticed that we weren't taking any notes on Music Charms (used one to make "I May Be a Tiny Chimney Sweep, but I've Got an Enormous Broom" follow Snivellus wherever he goes, thank you Professor!), and told me to, 'leave Miss Johnson alone.  While I can't stop you from stalking her anywhere else, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do so in my classroom.'  Why on earth is everyone convinced I'm stalking her?  Awful woman must be spreading lies about me.  Must stop writing now, as James won't stop laughing at my misfortune and I must now hit him.

-Sirius

****

September 18th  3:11 PM

            Yes, yes, I know, I haven't written in two weeks.  First week was spent laughing at Sirius and his state of baldness, and second week was spent being furious at Lily for giving him a potion that would make all his hair grow back overnight.  Lily received quite a surge in popularity, as entire female population was very grateful for restoring Sirius's good looks (baldness didn't suit him at all).  I somewhat doubt that restoring Sirius's good looks was Lily's motivation at all, as she has been much to enamored with James to notice anyone else even exists.  They're entire relationship is supposed to be a big secret, with only me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter knowing anything about it, but those two are so hopelessly obvious that everybody knows.  This is the conversation that happened at breakfast this morning:

Lily "drops" her spoon.

Lily: James, I seem to have dropped my spoon.

James: I'll help you look for it!

Lily and James disappear under table.

Remus holds up spoon.

Remus: Hey, I found the spoon!  You two can stop "looking" now.

Lily and James remain under table.

Sirius: It's pointless Moony, they'll be under there until classes start.

Student a few seats down: What just hit my leg?

Me: Don't worry it's just James and Lily, "looking for a spoon."

Sirius "drops" his spoon.

Sirius: Jessica, I seem to have dropped my spoon.

Me: Bugger off.

Sirius shrugs.

Sirius: Worth a shot.

            Those two are hopeless.  Merlin help us all if they ever become Aurors.  Sirius still a bastard.  Trying to get me to snog him under the table during breakfast.  Lily suggests that we 'just kiss already.'  Says it worked wonders for her and James.  Told her that, personally, would much rather eat breakfast than snog under table.  She was rather huffy about it.  Must be off to Quidditch practice.  Will steal Sirius's bat and hit him with it when no one is looking.  

-Jessica

****

September 25th  10:19 AM

            Woke up this morning and found out I had been unconscious for a week, all thanks to the wrath of Jessica.  Must try to restrain myself from mentioning anything to her involving spoons, snogging, breakfast, or Lily and James for the next few days.  Quite touchy, that one.

-Sirius

****

September 26th  6:32 PM

            Sirius woke up yesterday.  Probably should have thought plan through before executing it.  Whole situation made me think about Sirius and me in general.  Why exactly don't we like each other?  Thought I'd see if he knew, so passed him a note in Charms:

S,

Sorry about the bat, honestly didn't mean to hit you that hard.  However, got me to thinking and I realized that I can't seem to remember why we dislike each other.  Do you happen to know?

Love, J

J,

Am somewhat offended by fact that you say we dislike each other when in fact am quite partial to you.  Always thought pranks and teasing were our strange little way of showing that we care.  

Love, S

P.S. – did too mean to hit me that hard.

            Aside from postscript appears to be an honest admission of feelings.  Not quite sure what to think about it.  Rather confused.  

-Jessica

****

September 30th  8:36 PM

            Jessica doesn't seem herself.  Still teases me in that insulting way of hers, but sometimes I catch her staring off into space deep in thought.  Feel that maybe note did more harm than good.  Also feel she may not understand intentions.  Well then, I guess it's time to make myself perfectly clear, isn't it?

-Sirius

****

September 30th  10:02 PM

            Snogged Sirius in Quidditch locker rooms.  Quite happy.

-Jessica

****

THE END

A/N: Love it?  Hate it?  Wish to kill me with assorted blunt objects for writing it?  Well click the nice little review button and tell me so!


End file.
